


【双Leo-奥利奥】灵魂一痣

by Oreo4real



Category: 3066, 双LEO, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo4real/pseuds/Oreo4real
Summary: “生日的派对，绽放嫉妒的烟花心事盘旋在夜色上空，极致的诱惑沾染花粉的手，摸到心上的那颗痣拥有你，就是此刻，就在今晚……”
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 1





	【双Leo-奥利奥】灵魂一痣

这边，磊磊独自怒气冲冲地跑到了天台上，还故意找了一个看不见楼下庭院和草坪的地方，他现在只想要风凉一会儿。

那边，草地上的轻爵士party氛围正浓，浓妆红裙的女孩，正身姿婀娜地侧坐在云熙的腿上。

而他手里，正拿着她的黑管唇膏，流畅地在五指间游动旋转，仿佛是在挑逗着女孩，不想立刻还给她。

女孩将细白的臂膀搭在云熙的肩上，花枝乱颤，红色的纱质肩带也随着银铃般的笑声滑落了一半，嘴里高声嚷着：“云熙，你还给我嘛……”。

两人的玩笑声不绝于耳，借由水波的反射，扩散到楼上的天台，反而格外闹心地清晰了。

云熙是跟女孩约好了，合演一场戏。

女孩想要刺激的人，是在泳池对过，靠近烧烤台那边，正远远地盯着此处的一位身着银灰色西装的男士。

而云熙想要刺激的人，正在楼上气鼓鼓地，活像只充了气的河豚，浑身上下都涨满了刺。

气炸肺的磊磊打爆了手机里的游戏，却没有一丝一毫获胜后应有的喜悦。

获胜的喜悦，反倒是都转化成了燃烧的怒火。

而就在磊磊凳子前方那些花坛里的太阳花，已经残花败叶地被他蹂躏了一地。

他仰躺在凳子的靠背上，任碎花和碎叶砸在自己的脸上。

每撕下一片的花瓣，他脑袋里都有一个声音，着魔且恶狠狠地跟着手里的动作默念：“他爱我，他不爱我，他爱我，他不爱我, 他爱我，他不爱我………”

就差在嘴里问出来了。

末了，他还记得，自己有重要的任务没完成，便拍落了身上已经落满的花叶，起身，走到面对人群的地方，以宴会主人的身份，站在天台上向人群里亢奋地喊道：“今天，大家都玩够了没有啊？为了庆贺大卫的生日，还有一个惊喜！”

磊磊点燃了早就精心布置好了烟花，等到最后打出 “Happy Birthday My Friend, David, We Love You！” 字样的时候，才算完事。

随着绚烂炸开的烟花，本来聚集在楼下的人潮也潮水般涌到了天台上，本来开阔的天台上，也开始变得热闹拥挤了。

顿时，磊磊身边围满了人，包括大卫在内，朋友们都抱着他使劲摇晃，跳跃亲吻，拥抱击掌，欢庆非常。

而磊磊虽然也在热情地回应着，可不知为何，面容却带多了一丝自我调侃和无奈苦笑的意味。

穿过在他眼里忧郁的、深蓝色的、隐形的人群，他只看到一身浓艳正红色西装的云熙，依旧牵着那个也是一袭红裙、刚刚坐在他腿上玩耍的女孩，隔着人群，正向他点头微笑。

“他们看上去可真般配啊…….” 他不能自控地想，心里却全然拒绝承认这事实。

五彩缤纷的烟花，在刹那间的盛放和湮灭中交替，光芒不断升起，也不断地闪烁在云熙那身正红色的西装上，变幻着，散发出更加妖魅的色调。

云熙轻挑一侧唇角的笑，春风得意，像是某种邀约，已把磊磊的魂给勾没了，以至于他旁边有没有女孩的存在，也不重要了，他的视野里，现在除了他，什么景物、人物都黯淡消退至不见了。

“嘭～！” 、“嘭～！”、“嘭～！”…….

随着烟花响亮的、朝向天空发射的有规律节奏，大家在距离烟花筒的安全距离之外，都开始不约而同地数起了往天上窜的烟花，有些资深摄影爱好者，则举着相机，到处拍拍拍地不停，反正此时此刻，所有人都欢乐地很，手忙眼疾地不够使。

云熙还故意宠溺地把女孩的手高举到鼻子前方，像是在闻她手背上的香气，又像是想要亲亲她的手背。

云熙做着这样举动的同时，很享受地感受着那双穿透人群的、烧灼在自己身上的眼睛。

这令他十分好奇了，磊磊心里的烟花，到底要忍到什么时候，才会被点燃。

烟花结束后不久，磊磊便一一送走了所有的好友，大多数人都满怀欢欣地跟他告别。

云熙还跟女孩，腻歪在角落里，他鼓起勇气12份勇气，忐忑不安地走上前，不敢看云熙，只盯着女孩说：“丽娜，谢谢你来庆贺大卫的生日，不过现在都很晚了，也该回家了……..你看，大家都走了。”

其实，云熙一直在跟她倾诉关于磊磊的一切，知道所有隐情的女孩，才各种帮他乱分析、瞎解读，因而这两个人一晚上的亲密举止，一半是演，一半是真实，才愈发骗人耳目。

女孩现在已有把握，那个银灰西装已经成功被吃醋了，就格外开心。而面对磊磊的话，她则是个好演员，继续借机撒娇说：“云熙，你今晚送我回家吧，好不好么？ ”

磊磊听着女孩的话，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，站在一旁又尴尬又上火，脑门上冒出了一额汗。

“我让司机送你！” 磊磊反应迅速地抢话道。

“我知道你家离这儿很远，云熙他，就住在我家隔壁，都已经这么晚了，开车犯困容易出危险…….., 不如我就暂时借你的男朋友一用，留他一起, 帮我…….收拾天台怎么样？”

磊磊紧张地心跳骤升，好歹想出了这么一个蹩脚的借口，脑门上的汗，又飙多了一些出来。

“这不太好吧，磊磊，你家的佣人呢？我的男朋友，怎么能交给你当佣人使呢？”

云熙一听女孩巧妙至极的回应，“噗嗤”一下，笑出了声。

磊磊急得说不出话，囧地不知所措，他只能无助地看向云熙，却发现对方低头偷笑的黑眼睛里，藏着狡黠的光。

“就你是机灵鬼……” 云熙使劲夸了女孩, 还偷偷向她使了个眼色：“……既然盛情难却，要不，就让磊磊的司机送你回去吧，这样我也放心。”

女孩会意，她眨巴着眼睛，点了点头，抬脚就站了起来：“那就麻烦磊少爷了。”

“那我送你出去......”

“得了，磊少爷您请留步，我又不是第一次来你几家了，熟得很。” 女孩说着，一个转身，把小红皮包向肩后一甩，就潇洒地踩着高跟鞋走了。

末了，在走到门口拐弯处时，她还冲这边一个站着、一个坐着，交错开来的两位男士，抛来了一个调皮且意味深长的飞吻。

“Good night, Gentlemen.”

磊磊懵了，却觉出了其中挺不对劲的意味：女孩走的时候，不仅期待万分，还完全是一副如释重负的表情。

“丽娜她刚才的表情，是个什么意思? ”

“是我女朋友在向我道晚安呢。”

突然，两个人又都不说话了。

夜里的对话，显得格外安静。

磊磊浑身燥热难耐，他脱了小外套，搭在刚才女孩坐过的椅背上，站在地上显得有点傻，也有点帅。

“云熙…….” 他嗫嚅着。

“嗯？” 云熙抬头笑看他，“我们明天再见吧，养精蓄锐，还可以痛快开几把。”

他们一直是一对配合超默契的游戏搭档。

“别啊，我刚才是真想留你下来，你之前跟丽娜进来的时候，不是还问我，想了解我都是怎么精心准备这一场party的么？…….反正，你就住在隔壁，迟点回去，也没关系.......”

“算了吧，你现在就是说上一晚上，这里也还是一片狼藉。”

云熙是个有中度洁癖和轻微强迫症的人，他不是很能忍受自己家里也遭受同样的“灭顶之灾”。

所以，他就算开party，也绝不可能开在自己家里。

他更不可能像磊磊一样，忽啦啦地招呼那么多人，并且容忍他们在自己家的各个角落里吃吃喝喝，玩玩闹闹，蹦蹦跳跳。

因而，从他们作为邻居认识的第一天开始，磊磊每次要去云熙家里作客，都要把自己收拾得一尘不染才可以。

“今天，在这栋楼里，我好不容易真正当了一回主人。凑齐了这么多想请的人，准备了这么多东西，好复杂啊，主题，音乐，吃喝，摆设，烟花这些，全都是我一个人操办的…….”

“别说，我还真挺想留下来，帮你收拾收拾了。” 云熙起身，环顾着四周，直皱眉头。

磊磊深知云熙有洁癖的毛病：他在看到脏东西时，一定会手痒的。

“你不会真要帮我收拾吧？你这么一身好西装，怎么能弄脏了？…….”

“没事。”

云熙笑着，弯腰，就朝桌上伸出了手。

他飞快上前拉住他的手，制止了云熙那想拣桌面上那几个没被抽完的烟头放到烟灰缸里的冲动。

“别拣，上面还不知道沾了谁的口水，脏....... ”

磊磊也笑了，却撞上了云熙在抬头的瞬间，那对同时充满惊诧和喜悦的漂亮眼睛。

磊磊那突如其来的动作，显然是吓到云熙了。

但云熙很快就舒展开了最温柔灿烂的笑容，并没挣脱磊磊的拉拽，反而顺势，向他靠得更近了。

“别动。…….磊磊，你的眼睛下面，是什么东西？”

他更加凑近了上去，几乎是贴脸贴到了两人的鼻尖，就要触碰到了的地步。

“啊…….？有什么东西吗？”

磊磊松了云熙的手腕，颅内的血压骤增，眼前冒着星花，双脚瘫软，只能僵持在原地不敢乱动，任凭云熙的呼吸，带着刚刚鸡尾酒里薄荷叶的好闻味道，吹在自己脸上。

云熙用刚才被磊磊拉住的手，用指尖轻轻地黏起磊磊眼睛下面的东西。

两个人都不约而同盯着云熙指尖那个橙色的，比小米粒还微小的东西，云熙用两个指头一捻就化了。

云熙探寻的目光里，带着一丝有趣的好奇：“磊磊，你脸上沾着的，是花粉么？”

“应该是…….”

“真有意思，花粉是怎么长腿，跑到你脸上去了？难道你在放烟花之前，还把头埋到花坛里去吸花粉了？”

云熙笑得好开心，可磊磊却登时涨红了脸。

他也知道，自己刚才撕扯花朵的举动，是一时生气难排解，愚蠢至极，拿着不会说话的植物出气，完全就像个思春的少女，怎么好意思再度回想起来呢。

凉爽的夜风，正携带着云熙身上独特的香气，缭绕在磊磊的口鼻和心间。

云熙的眼眸正如痴如醉地望着对方，把自己的爱意，都望进了磊磊的心底。

他用暧昧的语调，摸着磊磊的脸，轻飘飘地说：“…….你的脸上还有几粒花粉，等我把它们弄下来。…….你看，这儿还有一粒，就在你脸上那颗痣旁边…….”

没等云熙把那几粒碍眼的花粉清理掉，动情到已不能自禁的磊磊，飞快地把嘴凑上去，轻啄了一下他的双唇。

只是轻浅一吻，磊磊却突然害怕，怕对方会勃然大怒，所以很快就撤回了。

“磊磊，你脸上那颗痣，真好看....... ，我把花粉舔干净吧？”

这句话，轰然推到了两人之间所有的纸糊起来的防线。

云熙张开嘴，舔着上唇，细细的舌尖就像蠕虫一样，在空气中卷动着，挑逗着对方的欲望，他醉酒般的眼睛中，也笼罩着一层属于情色心绪的迷离光晕。

磊磊终于压抑不住内心狂躁而出的猛兽了。

迎合对方的邀请，他将粉红色的舌头，猛地扎进对方的唇齿之间。

很快，黏黏糊糊的揉捏之吻，已经将让两人的口唇上，到处都溢满了晶亮的水渍，交织在两人之间的银色蛛丝，绵密地拉开，又闭合。

“唔……” 两人都发出陶醉的哼声。

“别在这里，去我房间！”

磊磊忍住渴望，兴奋地停了下来，拉着云熙就开始猛跑，两个人几乎是飞上了楼去。

双双撞开卧室的门，磊磊一把就将云熙按到了墙上，继续用两片唇贪婪地去吞含纠缠他的舌，然后又用大腿深深地抵住他的敏感部位，将他卡在墙上，缓慢而沉重地摩擦着。

云熙从嗓子深处迸出持续不绝的闷哼，听上去十分令人血脉愤张。

用腿和胯部刮擦着对方的同时，他感觉得到一波又一波的浪，自下而上冲上头顶。同时，自己也跟对方一样，在快速地生长膨胀着。

空气是干燥和静止的，而两个人身上却狂热，潮湿，也已经渗出点点液体了，亟需把所有阻碍两人肌肤相贴的衣片等障碍物，全部清除干净。

他们飞快地把对方的衣服剥离。

磊磊抚摸着对方皮肉上那丝滑温柔的触感，两人弹性十足的健硕尾巴，都翘起在身前，交叉成一个十字刀戟。

他将头深深地埋在云熙的脖子里，在他的锁骨附近到处遗留下自己亲吻后水痕的反光。而云熙闭上眼在怀里抱着磊磊的头，任他在自己的身上肆意地占领每个敏感的地点。

磊磊的头发蹭在自己的脖颈间，扫来扫去，出奇地痒。而就在一片奇痒中，核心是他灵活游走的唇舌，正专心挑逗着他每一寸肌肤上的触觉感受器。

他的每一个吻，都像是一个活泼的小水人，每经过一处，都在云熙的皮肤上兴奋地挥舞着带着高热的小旗子，宣誓着他在占领之地的所向披靡。

他在他身上多添的每一口吻的方向、力道和角度，都随性随心，自由发挥，不可预计，无法判断。

所以，次次惊喜，次次欢心。

磊磊一边纵情吻着，一边用手包住他的后腰和臀部，朝着自己的方向更狠地揉进来，让两人的尾巴互相在彼此的身前，承接着有节奏的、绵密不透风的挤压。

快感飙升，玫瑰色的花柱之上，已经在不知不觉中流溢出了透明的光滑液体，浸润了整个扩张着的世界。

云熙被他整个人揉搓得不能喘气，双脚虽站在地上，感觉却宛若离地凌空。现在对方哪怕只是用指尖轻扫后背、用牙轻咬肩头这样一个微小的动作，都能令他以几何级数，到达即将失控的边缘。

后面硬的墙也是热的，前面热的人也是硬的。

一墙一人把云熙紧紧地夹在中间，让他晕头转向地攫取着猛烈而无处可逃的超级享受。

磊磊侧过他漂亮的下颌，亲过他的侧脸，又向云熙索要着更多深吻。

尔后，他便松了云熙，把他拉到床前，轻轻一推，对方就轻松地仰倒在了床上。

磊磊便跪在地板上，唇边勾起一抹坏笑，毫不客气地手嘴并用起来。

随着他的吞吞吐吐，轻吸慢舔，疯狂的高能量气旋，正呈螺旋状密集生成，蜿蜒攀升。

他很有耐心，时不时抬头欣赏着对方对自己的臣服。

随着磊磊嘴里的动作，从那光洁的小腹到一条条清晰的肋骨，再到他性感至极的下巴，从远处到近处，云熙不能自抑地做着高低起伏的s形波涌，艳色无边。

云熙身体颤动波动的无名力道，再反过来传导到了磊磊的嘴里，顶撞在他四壁尽润的喉舌深处。

磊磊很喜欢这种被他死死堵住喉咙，只能调整胸腔深处节律的艰难呼吸状态，只因为他愿意看着对方因为自己，失去所有矜持，只留性感至极的放浪无形。

他本来是用两只手都挂在云熙内侧的大腿，现在，也情不自禁地把一只手腾出来，一把摸上了他那肌肉绷起的平滑身体，感受着对方在波浪里的颤动。

房间里全是云熙连绵不绝的呻吟声。

还有磊磊这边，那水波和皮肉在上下舔舐、交缠时，发出的“ 滋啵、滋啵…… ” 声，淫靡非常，任谁听了，都会脸红心跳。

“云熙……, 我要你。”

“好，我已经准备好了。”

云熙已被他舔到了快要一触即发的地步，根本不想他停下来，只渴望着更多。

磊磊从地上起身，迅速爬到了床中央。

低喘中的两人相视一笑，磊磊俯下身去，朝云熙压下绵长绵长的吻，藉由两个人的唾液，将刚才云熙些许体液的味道渗透开来，到处铺满。

“云熙，你很好吃，你知道么？”

“谢谢…….” 云熙笑得缠绵缱绻，用更多的痴吻回赠。

吻完后，磊磊坏坏地笑了，将云熙的腿翻上去。

“怕你疼，我会先用手指。”

磊磊缓缓地伸入中指，云熙的身体，也跟着突兀的触感，轻抖了一下。

接着，他将手指轻柔地向上按压，而对方的脸颊，在被触及到某个点的一刹那，就立刻羞涩地绯红了一大片，再也消退不下去。

这里，磊磊更加确信了：原来，云熙属于那种很敏感的体质，这一如他的洁癖，都像是印证着，他本质里从生理到心理全方位的敏感。

他盯着对方无处安放的意乱情迷，将他没见过的、对方的每一面、每一处动人，都定格后，锁进脑海里。

云熙默默抓起手边的床单，任凭磊磊的手指在体内搅起触电般的酥麻，波动起股股电流，顺着尾椎骨，滋滋地放电，蔓延向全身的每一个末梢。

磊磊已经蓄势太久，自己的右手早就酸了，可他不在乎，他只想取悦他。

当他看到云熙迷醉的表情，真是莫大的愉悦。

此刻，他扶着，趁着迷乱的云熙没有防备的时候，就贯穿了进去。

顿时，磊磊就让他眼前一黑。

云熙忍不住蹙眉，深深地倒吸进去一口冷气，那被洞穿的猛烈痛觉，过于撕裂跟膨大。

“啊，好紧…..太紧了……”

磊磊也受到云熙那反作用力的痛，可他却笑着撒娇地说。

他心慌慌地，毕竟两个人都是第一次，他也差点被对方，给夹断了。

“.........那，那我放松。” 云熙很想放松，可当他越想，越放松不了。

磊磊贴心地静止在那，等着他，慢慢地适应过来有自己的存在。

他感觉到对方在顺着他的呼吸，尽力调整着只顾紧张闭锁的肌肉。

过了一阵子，已经松缓了好些。

看到俯下身来的磊磊又来赠送亲吻，云熙也用眼神不断鼓励着对方：“磊磊，你很棒。”

“你也很棒。”

磊磊安定地注视着云熙的眼睛， 试着动了几下。

这时，已经完全适应过来了的云熙，正用括约肌严密地咬合着他。

一阵潮水冲击般的回溯的舒爽，已经率先爬上了磊磊的神经。

云熙清瘦，身体柔韧，弹性十足，这就让磊磊，如卧棉上，如落云端。

而对于云熙来说，一种莫名的快感，也在缓缓退去的痛楚之后越来越清晰，渐渐袭来。

那种感觉，就如同做推拿时，那跟随初始时锥心钝痛而来的酣畅淋漓。

沉重释放的重击，错峰到来的快感，交替推动着两个人前往绝境。

也是刚才那被磊磊按摩过的某个点，每次当他压擦顶到那个点时，都把云熙的灵魂，往躯壳外冲击出去了一些。

一层，两层，三层…….

云熙只觉得自己被磊磊撞出了无数层的重影，无数个重影的自己，每个重影的他，都从嗓子里发出低闷的喘气声。

所以，房间里，处处都回荡着无边际的叫喊和喘息声。

云熙的腿被磊磊放在肩上，他还会乱摸一气，还会调皮地舔一舔。

云熙在摇晃的朦胧中，看到磊磊脸上那颗痣，正跟着他性感帅气的脸庞，起起伏伏。

哦，那颗痣，真是他心口的一颗朱砂痣啊。

此刻，磊磊爱极了云熙体内闷热的高温，潮湿的质感，还有不断将他吞噬进去的魔力，正等待着把他全部榨干。

“云熙……”

磊磊感觉对方就像个黑洞，而自己马上就要被他的引力，拉扯进去了。

“别停…….” 云熙也颤抖着说。

是啊，他还真就是情愿被拉进去，直接被引力扯碎掉。

粉身碎骨的滋味，如果是这样的癫狂欢乐。

那么，又有谁愿意从此以后不对他，上瘾呢？

那个，有致命美颜、灵魂一痣的他。

还有，小身板苗条、灵动有趣的他。

………

引力，失控。

烟花，炸开。

磊磊倒在云熙怀里，抱着他，在极乐后的余波里颤抖。

他轻抚着云熙汗津津的脸，他自己的汗液，也同他的交织着，流淌在一起。

“熙熙，你说的花粉，现在在哪里呢？”

“刚被我舔干净了啊。”

“嗯……..”

“磊磊，你是我心上的一颗痣。”

“好啊，那你这个洁癖，就永远擦不掉我了。”

从此以后，他们就从相邻的两家，合并成了一家。


End file.
